


higher

by highqualityidiot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityidiot/pseuds/highqualityidiot
Summary: The 80's, demonstrations, cancelled lectures, Western rock, pot and two college students wasting their day away with each other.





	higher

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in July for my friend who wanted Baekhyun/Chanyeol in the 70s/80s, inspired by the Kokobop concept and looks. So yeah, Baekhyun's mullet IS there, even though it's not mentioned haha. And I did picture Chanyeol with that lovely longer hair of his, too.
> 
> Originally written for a [Shiritori](https://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/) game on LJ.

Burnt orange colored wallpaper and smell of coffee welcomes Baekhyun when Jongin lets him into the apartment and its tiny hallway. While Baekhyun takes off his shoes and jacket, Jongin hurriedly grabs his backpack and after saying: “He’s in the living room,” exits the front door with a wave. Baekhyun doesn’t know whether the younger is on his way to a lecture or a part-time job, but either way he’s being a more productive human being than him. 

Baekhyun makes his way to the small living room that has the same offensive wallpaper and a green sofa that looks like it belongs to the previous decade. It’s a comfortable sofa though, Baekhyun knows, and on it right now lies Chanyeol. When the other hears Baekhyun coming, he dips his head over the armrest and gives him a toothy grin upside down.

“Your lectures got cancelled as well?”

“I don’t know, to be honest.”

Baekhyun walks to the sofa and gives Chanyeol a nanosecond to collect his long legs so he can plop down on to the remaining space. 

“You don’t want to go to the demonstration?” Chanyeol asks and lays his long limbs back down across Baekhyun’s lap.

“Nah. Junmyeon must be there again?”

“Of course.”

Baekhyun snorts. He’s been marching for democracy with his fellow students during the last couple of months as well but lately the demonstrations have just become bigger and more violent so he’s taken a step back. And that day he doesn’t feel like being politically or societally active at all. 

Chanyeol reaches for a coffee mug on the living room table. There’s an old cassette player on the table, too, and it’s playing the latest foreign hit songs that Chanyeol likes to record from the radio. Baekhyun has heard most of them enough times to be able to sing and hum along, even though he personally prefers Korean ballads over the Western disco beats or rock songs. Right now, Madonna, Abba and Michael Jackson kind of fit the mood, though. 

“So, what do you wanna do?” Chanyeol asks after a moment. He’s still lying down, hair ruffled and his shirt riding up slightly, and Baekhyun really knows what he _wants_ to do. But he wills himself to be patient.

“I dunno, I was thinking of just chilling and wasting time?”

Chanyeol chuckles and pushes himself up on a sitting position and suddenly he’s all up in Baekhyun’s personal space. He looks amused and Baekhyun wants to kiss the grin off his face.

“Really?” Chanyeol asks. “Just chilling and wasting time?” 

Baekhyun bites back a grin and raises his brows at the other. There’s a short staring competition until Chanyeol snorts, gives up and leans in to kiss him. Baekhyun wraps a loose arm around his neck and pulls him closer, threading his fingers in Chanyeol’s longish hair. 

“Frankly,” Baekhyun says when he bears to pull away, “I want to smoke pot and fuck. Better?”

“Oh yes.” And Chanyeol kisses him deeper and with more fervor.

They move to Chanyeol’s room and lie in each other’s embrace on his a-bit-too-narrow bed. They smoke, listen to Chanyeol’s Western music, talk nonsense and make out. 

Baekhyun loves the buzz, and how it makes his head and heart feel so light. Everything feels more funny, fun and exciting, and they keep giggling at random things. He also loves the sex. Chanyeol’s hands and mouth on him feel even better than normally, and everything’s just so much more intense, hot and mind-blowing.

 

Afterwards, the sunlight has already turned more golden and shadows longer by the time Baekhyun even thinks of leaving the bed. He rolls around and pillows his head on Chanyeol’s bare chest. He’s already coming down from his earlier high but still feels the buzz and nicely giddy. 

“Wanna go again?” he asks Chanyeol, sliding a hand along the man’s lean torso.

“Gimme a moment,” Chanyeol says. And then: “Damn, I’m thirsty.”

“Want me to get you something? Water?”

“If you could, please.”

So Baekhyun hops up and without bothering with clothes, goes to kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge. When he gets back to Chanyeol’s room, the other is giving him A Look from the bed.

“What?” Baekhyun asks. “Like what you see~?”

“What if Jongin comes home right now when you’re wandering around the apartment like that?”

“Well, then he’s lucky to witness my naked glory! Don’t you think?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Get in here with the water already!”

Baekhyun’s just cuddled comfortably next to Chanyeol when they hear the front door open and voices carrying from the hall. Chanyeol hastily sits up.

“Jongin really came home already?”

Unlike Baekhyun, Chanyeol wraps the blanket around his waist before getting up and hops to peek out from his doorway. He then shuts the door and hurries back to the bed with a finger on his lips.

“I think he came with his girlfriend.”

“What?!” Baekhyun exclaims. “He has a girlfriend?”

“Shh!”

“Can we mess with them a bit?” Baekhyun asks, grinning mischievously, and Chanyeol can only raise his brows at him before Baekhyun goes off. He starts moaning loudly and it takes all of Chanyeol’s efforts to make him shut up. A pillow in the face finally works and Baekhyun’s over the top moans transform into a laughing fit.

“What’s wrong with you?” Chanyeol tries to look angry but Baekhyun can see his mouth twitching. “I’ll never be able to face my roommate and his girlfriend again.”

“They came in and interrupted us! It’s not my fault.”

“You’re impossible,” Chanyeol huffs but gives him a kiss a second later anyway.

“And you love it~” Baekhyun pulls the other down and on top of him, wrapping his legs loosely around Chanyeol’s waist. “Ready for round two? I promise I’ll be quiet.”


End file.
